Be Mine
by Honoka and Ayaka Satou
Summary: Honoka and Ayaka Satou never expected to like those damned Hitachiin twins so much...Twins and OCS
1. To Meet a Host

"So, this is Ouran Academy..." Stated a girl with short, slightly poofy dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes...she wore the Ouran Acadamy female uniform with un-poofed sleeves and the male blazer over it. She had a red headband in her hair with bows tied on both sides and long white socks with brown and red shoes.

"Let's go wreak havoc." The girl beside her smiled widely, chestnut brown hair messy with curled bangs and kept in short pigtails with red ribbons as well as blue-green eyes. Her outfit was the same as the other girl; only with yellow and blue boots so long they reached almost her knees.

"This isn't very well thought out." The first girl said with a sigh, her eyes closed...however she opened them and smiled at the girl a good few inches shorter than her. "...Let's do it!"

* * *

"We have two new students to introduce. Please introduce yourselves to the class." Kazukiyo Soga, the class president of class 1-A, said while standing beside the two girls in the front of the class.

"My name is Honoka Satou." The dirty-blonde said, curtsying to the class with a polite smile.

"I'm Aya Satou. Call me Ayaka and all Hell will break loose." The brunette stated with a wide smirk and a thumb pointing to herself...Honoka at her side covered her face with her hand.

"Ayaka, why? ...This isn't very well thought out..." She murmured, refusing to open her eyes and look at the class.

"Nothing ever is." Aya pointed out with the same smirk as before. "And because I damn well felt like it." She added, her smirk growing.

"So...are you two related?" Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin asked suddenly, causing Honoka to look up at them.

"Yes, that's right." Her polite smile seemed a bit more real now. "Ayaka's my little sister."

"So wait...you two are twins?!" Most of the class demanded in confusion, causing Honoka to panic somewhat and wave her arms frantically in front of her.

"No, no!" She stated quickly. "Ayaka's three years younger than I am, we have different mothers!"

"Then what is she doing here?" Haruhi Fujioka questioned with a tilt of her head.

"I'm a freaking genius." Aya stated as though it was obvious.

"Actually...Ayaka is supposed to be a third-year here at the Acadamy, but she insisted on be first-year." The older of the two added.

"I-I see...a-anyway, please take your seats. In front of the Hitachiins will do." The Class President stuttered, Honoka nodding and going to her seat without complaint while Aya turned on her heel and began drawing on the chalk board. "W-what are you doing?!" He demanded.

"I'm drawing." The younger girl stated simply.

"Ayaka...want some commoner's candy?" Honoka asked suddenly, causing her sister to spin back around with wide eyes.

"Ohmygodyes!" Aya exclaimed, talking too quickly to be understood by anyone but her sister.

"Then sit down like Class President-san said." The dirty-blonde insisted, her sister immediately doing as told. Out of her blazer pocket the older girl pulled out a piece of candy and dropped it into the brunette's hand, the younger immediately eating it.

"Um...is giving her candy a good idea?" Haruhi asked.

"It's the only way to get her to listen." Honoka explained. Their first day of class was very eventful, thanks to Aya...by the end of the day it had been decided that Aya would be put in class 1-B to try and keep her under control.

* * *

"Now what?" Honoka asked as they walked towards the entrance of the school, classes now over and clubs reigning supreme.

"Well, find a club of course!" Aya exclaimed, pointing to the heavens and dashing off.

"...This isn't very well thought out." The older girl sighed, pulling out her phone as she ran after her sister to explain to the limo driver to come later.

* * *

"You run...way too fast...Ayaka..." Honoka stated as she gasped for breath, finally catching up to her sister...who stood oddly in front of a random music room. "...Ayaka?" The girl asked, worried.

"Let's go in here!" Aya exclaimed with a large smile, grabbing her sister's wrist and going to push open the door.

"But I can't-" The dirty-blonde was cut off by the door opening and rose petals flying from the room.

"Welcome." Said a group of seven boys, three of which both Honoka and Aya recognised from class 1-A.

"Oh, it's you two." Stated the twins, who seemed to appear behind the girls.

"Hikaru, Kaoru...do you know these girls?" Asked Kyouya Ootori, pushing his glasses up and looking at his book.

"They just joined our class." The twins stated, pulling Aya a little away. "But she got transferred to 1-B." They added.

"Cause I'm awesome." Aya said as though it were obvious, looking proud.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a little...her." Honoka apologised, bowing to show her apology true. "I'm Honoka Satou." She added when she was standing straight again.

"I'm Aya, her younger sister. Call my Ayaka and your face will meet the ground." Aya warned.

"Ayaka...we're on the second floor..." The dirty-blonde pointed out.

"You're point?" The brunette questioned.

"...Never mind." The older girl said when she realised it was probably a better idea to just stay quiet.

"That wasn't very well thought out." The younger said with a smirk, causing her sister to glare at her.

"I'll take Pep-chan." Honoka warned.

"You wouldn't dare." Ayaka glared right back at her sister...it seemed the group of boys had decided it best to just watch the girls.

"Really?" Honoka pulled a red-brown bear from her bag, holding it in warning. "I WAS going to give him back to you, but now..." She trailed off in an almost evil way.

"I'll hurt Data-chan." Aya growled.

"How about you both agree not to say what the other often does again, and we call it a day." Kyouya suggested, not wanting to pay for anything they may break if they continued.

"...We'll continue this at home." The brunette grumbled with a final glare at her sister before suddenly returning to her playful, mischievous self.

"I'm sorry that you had to..." The dirty-blonde looked around, finding the twins on the ground laughing. "Hey, Ayaka...looks like these two think we're funny." Honoka said suddenly, looking at her sister.

"Well I think they're funny looking." Aya stated, causing the twins to freeze before bolting up and glaring at the girls.

"Like you're any better, you flat-chested brat!" Hikaru growled at Aya, both Kaoru and Honoka looking at each other with a nod before inching away from their siblings.

"At least I have a soul!" The girl snarled, causing everyone to gasp.

"...Does he have a soul?" Haruhi murmured.

"More of one then Kyou-chan." Mitsukuni 'Huni' Haninozuka whispered, unheard by the rest. Hikaru seemingly appeared directly in front of Aya, looking incredibly pissed off.

"At least my parents are the same as my sibling!" Silence filled the room...for a few seconds.

"I can marry my sibling, you bastard!"

"No! No you can't!" Honoka exclaimed, her cheeks red and hands waving sporadically once more.

"Who says I can't?!" Aya demanded.

"The law! Now please keep me out of this!" The older said.

"A kid a childish as you clearly paid to be in the same class as your sister." Hikaru said cockily, suddenly looking all too calm.

"Kaoru will be the pitcher when I'm done with you!" Aya yelled angrily, going to run at the older twin. She was stopped suddenly due to being lifted and held by Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka.

"Stop." He said simply, holding her.

"Shouldn't you do something?!" Haruhi panicked.

"We're not getting involved in this." Honoka and Kaoru stated in unison, shrugging as well...after a moment they looked at one another.

"Um...what?" The girl asked, clearly confused.

"Da Hell?" Aya asked, looking at her sister and the boy.

"Only Haruhi is allowed in our world!" Hikaru yelled angrily, pointing accusingly at Honoka.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" The girl said quickly, bowing and apologising continuously.

"That's enough everyone." The group turned to see Tamaki Souh sitting in the chair, pointing his finger.

"Oh no, not again..." Haruhi murmured.

"For disrupting the Host Club, your punishment...is to be the Host Club's dog!" He stated confidently.

"No." Aya said, causing Tamaki to begin crying for Kyouya to make them listen.

"Ayaka...it's the least we can do, you started a fight with Hi...one of the twins." Honoka pointed out.

"Hikaru started it with me!" The younger girl denied...the room fell silent once more.

"You can...tell us apart?" The twins asked.

"Sorry...we were paying close attention to you all day to see your personalities, we don't like confusing people." The older girl apologised again, bowing...it seemed she was the one to apologise and go along with her younger sister unless it was something like this. The silence filled the room once more before Honoka's phone rang. "Hello?" She asked as she answered. "...Yeah, we'll be right down." She said before hanging up and putting it in her bag. "It's time to go Ayaka, our ride is waiting." Aya groaned unhappily, however left with her sister without a word.


	2. Starting Today, You Are a Dog

"Go away." Honoka growled lowly, eyes looking over her blanket at her sister...she looked like death itself.

"If you don't hurry up we're going to be late for school." Aya warned, causing her sister to suddenly bolt up.

"Be down in a minute." She stated, dashing around the room as Aya left laughing.

* * *

"I am going to kill you one day, I swear it..." Honoka snarled with a yawn, rubbing her eyes...her sister had woken her up far too early and now she was having trouble focusing on even walking through the school hall to class. Aya laughed again.

"You still love me." She said with a wide smile.

"Not the way you want me to, apparently." The older girl suddenly winked, pulling her sister close. "Why did you never tell me you felt that way?" She whispered in the younger's ear suggestively. The brunette stumbled over her words, amazed at the suddenness of the whole situation before pushing her sister away and walking off with a blush.

* * *

"What was that display about in the hall?" Kaoru asked Honoka as she sat down, causing her to blush scarlet.

"...That wasn't very well thought out..." She murmured before smiling sheepishly. "Just trying to get her back for pulling me into the argument with your brother." She explained.

"Oh, I-"

"Soulless ginger!"

"Flat-chested brat!"

"...Oh god, not again..." The dirty-blonde sighed and walked out of the room, seeing Hikaru and Aya yelling obscene things at one another as they glared. The older girl stood watching the argument escalate for a few minutes before finally sighing. "Why don't you two just kiss already?" She asked, causing them and everyone who had come to watch the fight freeze. Once again the younger girl stormed off without a word, going to her class with a blush.

"Um..." Kaoru looked at Honoka, who smiled politely.

"I stopped the fight." She stated simply.

* * *

"Stop whining Ayaka, you did stop them from having business for almost an hour yesterday. The least we can do is help out." Honoka stated as they walked towards the music room that held the Host Club.

"No." Aya said stubbornly.

"...Are you still mad at me for earlier?" The older asked suddenly.

"Yes." The younger said.

"...Do you have any intention of saying more than one word to me at a time?"

"No."

"Honestly Ayaka, you're being childish." Aya merely stuck out her tongue and made a sound in response, causing her sister to sigh. "If you don't want to see him than just go home, I'll do the work for you." The blue eyed girl said.

"No." The blue-green eyed girl grumbled.

"...What is it exactly you want?!" The younger ignored her sister and opened the music room door.

"Welcome." The Host Club said before realising it was the Satou sisters.

"Here to cause more trouble?" Kyouya asked, sounding displeased despite the smile.

"I am here to do what I can to make up for my sister's rudeness." Honoka stated, bowing. "...She's angry with me at the moment, so I'm unsure what she's here for." She added. Aya ignored them before going over the Huni and mentioning something about cake, pulling him away.

"...I think your sister just stole a host." Kaoru pointed out, the older girl looking at said sister.

"...I think you may be right." She stated, apologising once more before going to help with whatever Kyouya would let her.

"Why are you talking to her Kaoru, you heard what she said to me earlier!" Hikaru demanded in annoyance.

"She was just trying to stop the fight." Kaoru pointed out...while Hikaru was still annoyed, he trusted his brother and decided to let it go.

"I guess they clash because their personalities are so similar..." Honoka murmured as she watched her sister and Hikaru glaring at one another from across the room, sighing as she grabbed some tea to bring to the twins...Haruhi had gotten the day off, thanks to Honoka.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruhi asked as she passed, causing her to stop. "You didn't do a thing."

"She's my sister; I can't just leave her here alone. Besides, I should have stepped in or stopped the fight before it happened." The older girl said, smiling and walking to the twins...she didn't say a word as she set down their tea, merely walking back to sit at the table near the back and wait for her to be needed again.

"This cake is 'magically delicious'." Aya stated as she took another bite of the chocolate cake.

"Maybe you should ask Hono-chan to come have some too?" Huni suggested with a smile.

"No." Aya growled.

"...Why are you so angry with her?" Huni asked cutely, hoping to not get her mad at him.

"For saying I have a crush on Hikaru when I don't!" The girl exclaimed angrily.

"So...you have a crush on Kaoru then?"

"No."

"Ok...more cake please." Huni clearly had nothing else he could say, and ordered more cake in hopes of making Aya happy again.

* * *

The next day at the Host Club was no different, Honoka was doing whatever she could and Aya was spending time with Huni...it seemed that Aya had not forgiven her sister yet.

"Don't you think this is sad?" Huni asked Aya as they ate cake...his customers weren't happy, but this was a bit more important. Aya shrugged, clearly not caring. "...I think Hono-chan is lonely." He said after a moment. He seemed to be right, while Honoka was helping she hadn't spoken a word to anyone...if Kaoru's slightly worried look was anything to go by, she hadn't talked to anyone during class either.

"...Hello Mori-sempai." Aya smiled, suddenly ignoring Huni...it seemed she still didn't want to talk to her sister.

"..." Mori simply looked at her in a way that showed he agreed with Huni.

"Whatever!" Aya blew up, storming off...to Kaoru.

"Geez...she looks like a kicked puppy." Hikaru grumbled, looking at Honoka...he wondered how exactly she did that, and why he cared. The brunette simply stared at him before turning to Kaoru.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"Um...uneventful, I guess..." Kaoru really wasn't used to this kind of conversation.

"Was it because the ever so fabulous me wasn't there?" Aya asked, flipping her pigtails.

"...I guess, yeah." He agreed after a moment.

"Well I guess it would be, cause well I'm awesome." The girl clearly had no intention of talking about her sister. A sudden crash echoed through the room with the shrill scream of the older sister as she fell and dropped the tea she'd been carrying. "Ohmygod, Honoka! Are you ok?!" Aya asked, getting out of her chair and dashing to her sister.

"Y-yeah...I'm ok...totally meant to do that..." Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"Don't scare me like that again." The younger sister said, hugging the older.

"So...everything's fine now?" Huni asked cutely.

"For now." Said the brunette with a soft chuckle.

"You broke...our tea cups." Kyouya pointed out, an aura of death surrounding him.

"I'll pay for it!" Aya said quickly, pulling cash out of nowhere. Kyouya's eyes widened slightly before blinking and nodding, taking the cash.

"This will do." He said, walking away.

"You shouldn't be carrying so much money around Ayaka." Honoka pointed out.

"But what if I need things?"

"..." The older girl merely sighed at her sister's response before getting up to help out again.


	3. The Job of High School Havoc Wreckers

"There's a fire, there's a fire!" Honoka yelled as she ran into her sister's room in the middle of the night.

"No there's not." Aya grumbled into her pillow.

"...Pep-chan's been stolen!" The older tried.

"No he hasn't." The younger responded.

"The servants are all on holidays for the week." The dirty-blonde admitted.

"What?!" The brunette sat up quickly, eyes wide. "Wait a second...I don't care." She returned to lying down and went back to sleep without further interruption.

* * *

"You suck at cooking." Aya growled as they walked down the school hall to the cafeteria in the early morning. "We should have just gone here first."

"Well it's not my fault I couldn't sleep. I thought you'd be thankful that I made you breakfast." Honoka was in an equally bad mood, likely due to no sleep the night before.

"I would be if you could cook." The younger pointed out as they reached the cafeteria, only to find it closed and a sign saying they'd be back in a half hour.

"I wonder what's going on...now that I think about it, I haven't seen any teachers today either..." The older said as she began thinking.

"I hope we didn't go to school on another day off..." The brunette said unhappily.

"I checked the school calendar, it's not a day off...at least, not a planned one." The dirty-blonde stated.

"Let's go check the Host Room, maybe they'll have food." The blue-green eyed girl suggested, the blue eyed girl nodding.

* * *

"Hello?" Honoka called as they entered the third Music Room.

"Oh, hello." Kaoru said when he saw the two girls.

"Good morning." The older girl smiled, seeing the twins.

"Do you have food?" Aya asked.

"Waffles and Commoner's Coffee...and tea, not made though." Hikaru shrugged, it seemed like he was trying hard not to get mad at the girl right away.

"Yay waffles!" The brunette smiled, hopping over to the table.

"Where are the other hosts?" The dirty-blonde questioned.

"It's really early...didn't you check the clock?" The younger twin asked.

"Yes." The blue eyed girl said, looking at her phone. "Oh...I got it wrong...hehe..." She laughed sheepishly.

"Haha, you can't read a clock right!" The blue-green eyed girl laughed at her sister.

"I haven't gotten any sleep, you can't expect me to be functioning properly." The older girl snarled suddenly, clearly more angry at the comment than she would be had she gotten proper sleep.

"Suck it up buttercup." The younger responded simply, waving her sister's sudden attitude change off.

"Why didn't you get any sleep?" Kaoru asked, looking a little concerned.

"Insomnia." The sisters said in unison.

"Really? I've never heard of anyone actually having that before." Hikaru admitted, the older sister yawning.

"It's not surprising, not many people reveal it to classmates and such. Anyway...what are you guys doing here so early?" She asked.

"We thought there was a meeting, but it's tomorrow." The calmer twin stated simply.

"Oh...I feel sorry for you guys, being up so early. How about I make us some tea or coffee?" Honoka suggested.

"NO!...Sit, I'll do it." Aya exclaimed, getting up from her waffles.

"Ayaka, I can-"

"No, you can't." The younger disagreed, glaring slightly.

"Ok." Honoka agreed, knowing better than to argue with her sister right now. She sat while said sister went off to make the coffee and tea. "...We're here because I can't cook and our servants are on holidays." The twins looked away, how had she known they'd been curious?

"Who wants coffee and tea?" The brunette asked as she walked back to them, a tray with said drinks in her hands.

"Coffee." The twins responded quickly.

"Tea." The dirty-blonde smiled, the drinks being placed in front of them.

"You're...you're being...nice!" Tamaki stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at the young girl.

"Yeah, don't get used to it." The blue-green eyed girl stated, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Good morning Tamaki-sempai." The blue eyed girl smiled again, this time at the host.

"Oh, right, good morning." The blonde smiled back, sitting beside the girl. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"Honoka can't cook!" Aya teased, her sister sweat-dropping.

"Hehe...no, no I can't." Honoka agreed with a sheepish smile. ""Insomnia doesn't help, apparently." She added.

"We thought the meeting was today." The gingers explained.

"The meeting has been moved to after school tomorrow." The blue eyed boy stated.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Kyouya." The host club king said simply.

"Ah." The twins smiled widely.

"Huh?" The sisters questioned.

"Kyouya-sempai doesn't like to be woken up early...like, really doesn't like it." Hikaru and Kaoru clarified.

"Oh...makes sense. Honoka's the same way...I still do it, but still." The younger sister smirked, causing her sister to glare a bit.

"You really shouldn't pick on your sister so much." Tamaki pointed out.

"It's my job as her little sister." The brunette disagreed.

"We should probably get going, class will be starting soon." The dirty-blonde pointed suddenly.

"Waffles." Her sister said simply, holding them out to her.

"But I'm not-"

"Waffles." She repeated, clearly not giving up in making the older girl eat. The older girl sighed, taking a waffle and eating it quickly before starting to head out of the room.

"Let's go." She said simply, the younger following her out now that she'd eaten.

* * *

"I heard yesterday that you like Kaoru." One of Aya's classmates teased her during lunch.

"Ew, no!" The girl disagreed, making a disgusted face.

"Don't lie, we know it's true." The other girl and her friends disagreed.

"Do you want to meet the ground with your face?" The brunette growled.

"But...we're on the second floor..."

"You're point being?" She asked.

* * *

"Aya...the hell?!" Honoka exclaimed as she entered her sister's class room, seeing desks and chairs scattered about in piles and her sister chasing a group of girls who looked terrified.

"I'm going to throw you through the god damn window!" Aya screamed as she chased the girls, who were also screaming.

"Ayaka...Ayaka!" The older sister jumped in front of her sister, not wanting her to hurt the girls.

"What?" The younger asked, suddenly completely calm...no one noticed the twins watching the scene.

"No throwing people through windows, ok?" The dirty-blonde questioned, looking desperate...the last thing she wanted was for her sister to be thrown out of the school for hurting other students.

"But they started it." The brunette whined.

"How, what did they say to get you so upset?" Her sister asked.

"They said I liked Kaoru." The blue-green eyed girl explained, Kaoru getting an odd look in his face before turning and leaving without a word.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, drawing attention to himself before running after his brother.

"Stalkers!" Aya called after them, Hikaru running back with a deadly glare.

"Little freak, why the hell would we be stalking you?!" He demanded as he stormed back into the room.

"I don't know! Why you standing at the door?!" The younger girl retorted.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid!" The older twin yelled before stopping...why did they care?

"So you are stalking me!" The blue-green eyed girl proclaimed.

"Shut up, you stupid flat-chested brat!" The ginger snarled.

"Ayaka, stop!" The blue eyed girl yelled when she noticed her sister about to punch the boy. "Don't hurt him...please don't hurt him." She begged. Her sister stared at her for a moment before storming out of the room. "I'm sorry about that...it seems what those girls said made her really upset."

"Why?" Hikaru sighed, looking after the girl. "Why does she piss me off so much?"

"Hikaru?" Honoka asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"Oh, uh...it's fine." He lied, leaving her alone in the room with the girls.

"...Look what you did!" Honoka snarled, turning on the girls suddenly.

"We're sorry!" The girls exclaimed, now afraid of the older girl as well.

"Don't ever say something like that again! Or I...won't step in." With that the dirty-blonde also stormed out of the room.


	4. Beware the Satou Sisters

It had been a few days since the incident with Aya's classmates, and it seemed the teachers weren't pleased with her.

"That younger Satou sister doesn't belong in high school." Her teacher grumbled to another.

"You're right, she's constantly causing trouble...we should go to the Chairman and see if we can get her kicked out." The other agreed, not noticing the older sister listening from around the corner. She dashed off to the Chairman's office.

* * *

"Chairman-san!" Honoka exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Ah, Honoka Satou, what can I help you with?" The man asked.

"Please sir...please don't kick out my sister!" She begged, the twins and her sister entered the room silently.

"Don't kick out Ayaka! If you're going to kick out anyone, kick out me! I'm the one who always starts it!" Hikaru stated loudly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, eyes wide.

"No, it's my fault. Kick me out if you want, I'll take responsibility." Aya disagreed, hand on her chest dramatically.

"May I ask a quick question?" The Chairman asked, the group nodding. "Why would I kick out Ayaka? She's the smartest student we have here." The group fell silent for a moment, looking at the older sister for an explanation.

"The teachers...they wanted to kick her out!" The dirty-blonde explained, looking upset.

"I run this school, not the teachers. There is no worries Honoka-san." The Chairman assured the blue eyed girl, who sighed in relief.

"Thank you Chairman-san." Honoka bowed, a smile on her face.

"Chairman-san, we...oh, it's them." The teachers entered the room, glaring at the sisters.

"I will not be kicking out Ayaka Satou." The Chairman said, looking at the group. "You should go back to class, I'll deal with this." He stated simply, the group nodding and leaving.

* * *

"So...you were going to get kicked out in my place, huh?" Aya smiled at Hikaru, who looked nervous for a second.

"He was right, you're smart...immature, but smart. Can't have you bored back in middle school." He explained simply...it sounded like a lie though.

"Lies! Lies and slander!" The younger girl exclaimed before running off to her class.

"...Well...that was...odd..." Honoka murmured before sighing. "I'm sorry to worry you Hikaru." She added, the boy looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why would I be worried?" He demanded before storming off.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said simply, running after his brother.

"Oh man...I think I got him upset..." The older girl sighed sadly, eyes closed before walking back to her class. "Just what I need..."

* * *

"So, what is this I hear about you taking Aya's place to be kicked out, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked the older twin, a small smirk on his face.

"She's really smart and middle school would just bore her." Hikaru pointed out, clearly not wanting to talk about the morning's happenings.

"You stuck up for Aya?" One of the twin's customers asked.

"Unintentionally." The older ginger replied, his customers making a loud squeal.

"How adorable!" They exclaimed, Hikaru gaining an ever so slight blush. He heard a familiar voice giggling softly, turning to see Honoka with her hand over her mouth.

"It really was." She agreed with the girls, causing them another squeal and a glare from the older twin. Aya was staring at the scene with wide, unbelieving eyes. Looking over at Huni after a moment.

"Can you pinch me, this seems like a dream." She stated, the twins appearing behind her and pinching her. "I didn't mean it literally." The brunette growled at them.

"Sorry." They said half-heartedly. The dirty-blonde was still giggling as she carried the tray with tea and coffee to the customers.

"You'd better get back to your customers guys." She pointed out, causing the twins to do just that.

"They seem to be getting along better than I expected." Tamaki admitted when he saw the twins listen to the older girl.

"At least she's making friends." Aya smiled like the happy sibling she was.

"Does she have trouble with that?" Huni asked curiously.

"We both do...people suck. No offense or anything." The brunette sighed, thinking of the past...her eyes hardened as she did.

"Huh...so they both have small worlds." The younger blonde said, looking at the twins and older sister...she was sitting with the customers and laughing softly at the twins act.

"I'm happy for her." The blue-green eyed girl stated, clapping softly.

"So, kiss Kaoru yet?" The girls from the other day asked Aya, causing her to glare.

"Get out of my face." She snarled. Honoka was no longer laughing at the twins; she was instead looking towards her sister with her own narrowed eyes.

"She totally has, against his will I bet...poor Kaoru, having such a little girl liking him, it must be horrible." The leader looked sorrowfully at the twins. Without warning the brunette punched the girl, causing her to fall back.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" The other girls demanded on Satou girl's older sister.

"I warned you already." The dirty-blonde responded coldly, walking over to the girl. Seemingly helping her up, the blue eyed girl shoved her against the wall as soon as she was standing. "I warned you...don't mess with my sister girly, it won't end well." Her eyes seemed darker and her voice threatening as she spoke to the other girl, who looked like she badly wanted to run.

"Honoka." Said girl turned upon hearing the twins' voices, eyes still narrow. She stared silently at them for several moments before pulling away from the girl.

"I think we should go home Ayaka." Honoka breathed, looking at her smug little sister...she seemed proud of herself for punching the girl. "We've caused enough trouble for the hosts." She added.

"Yeah, I guess they've learned their lesson...so yeah, let's go." The two began to walk towards the door.

"Goodbye." The dirty-blonde said simply, the two leaving.

* * *

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have intervened...I just wanted to lose it when I heard what they said to you. I'm not usually like this...I wonder why I got quite so upset..." Honoka sighed as she stretched, sitting on her bed with her sister beside her.

"You realise you like Kaoru, right? That's why you got so mad." Aya laughed at her sister's wide eyes.

"I...huh..." The older sister looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah...I guess that makes sense, huh?" She asked, stretching again. "I think I want to take a nap, is that ok?"

"I suppose." The younger responded, getting up from the bed. "By the way, you should tell Kaoru." She added, the older laughing softly.

"I'll think about it." And with that the dirty-blonde's sister left her alone to her thoughts and a nap.


	5. Attack of the Father

"Good morning." Honoka said as she entered her class room and saw the twins, her sister beside her.

"Yo, what up peoples?" Aya laughed, causing the twins to look at her oddly.

"She gets like this sometimes." The older explained simply, laughing nervously...she seemed to be faking her smile today and it caused the twins a bit of worry.

"Are you alright?" They asked her.

"I didn't get any sleep again." The girl lied, though they seemed to believe it.

"You should tell Kaoru." The younger whispered, causing her sister to sigh.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said simply, turning towards her sister. "Class is about to start, you should get going." The dirty-blonde added, wanting her sister to leave before she said anything.

"Alright, bye peoples!" The brunette smiled, waving as she left.

* * *

"You know, I can do that." Haruhi said as the older Satou sister carried the tray of tea.

"It's fine, I've gotten used to it by now." Honoka disagreed with a smile.

"...What's wrong?" The secret girl asked, making sure to go unheard by the hosts and their customers.

"It's none of your concern Haruhi." The dirty-blonde sighed softly, walking over to the twins.

"How is Hono-chan today?" Huni asked the younger Satou sister, turning to watch the older girl for a moment.

"I don't know." Aya admitted, looking at her sister as well. "She's been acting weird." She added.

"I hope she's ok." The child-like boy said.

"Me too."

* * *

"What is with you today, you've been acting odd all day." Aya stated, trying to get the reason out of her sister...she was worried, and it wasn't like the older girl to keep something from her.

"You're worrying too much Ayaka; I haven't been acting odd at all." Honoka lied, smiling falsely at her sister.

"Yes, yes you have." The younger girl disagreed, unhappy that her sister was lying to her.

"Ayaka...drop it." Her voice was suddenly cold, very unlike the girl.

"But, but...fine." The brunette realised that arguing with her sister wasn't going to get her anywhere, with a sigh she agreed to stop.

"Thank you." A small but true smile appeared on the dirty-blonde's face before she walked to her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey, can we come over to your place tomorrow?" The twins asked the next day at Host Club.

"Um...let me see." Honoka responded, pulling out her cell. "Papa, some friends want to come over tomorrow...friends from club...yes...no...don't worry...thank you." She hung up her phone, smiling at the twins with the same false smile. "Yeah, Papa said it's fine."

"Old Man actually said yes? Anyone else want to come over!" Aya called, the hosts turning to look at her.

"We can all go!" Tamaki exclaimed, gesturing to his friends.

"Sure, why not." The younger girl smiled, happy all their friends would be coming over the next day.

"That means the Host Club will be closed tomorrow...I apologise ladies." Kyouya said, the guests assuring him that it was fine.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode." Honoka said as the limo with the sisters and hosts drove up to the mansion that was the Satou sister's home.

"I'd hardly call it humble..." Haruhi muttered, unhappy with being dragged there.

"But you'll have fun Haru-chan." Aya smiled at the girl.

"You have been around Huni-sempai far too much Ayaka." Her sister sighed, rolling her eyes. Without waiting for the driver to open the door the girl exited the limo and walked to the door. She seemed to freeze for a moment when she noticed a man with dirty-blonde hair and blue-green eyes standing at the door. "Hello Papa." She said immediately, bowing a bit.

"Yo, what up Old Man?" The brunette asked with a laugh.

"I just wanted to come meet your friends...I'm so glad you made some after all this time." His smile was more obviously false than his eldest daughter's.

"Don't scare them off." The younger whined when she noticed the group going to re-enter the limo.

"First years Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi...second years Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki-sempai and third years Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai." The dirty-blonde introduced the group one by one to her father. "And this is our Papa; Kuro Satou." She smiled.

"It is nice to meet you all." Kuro said with that same false smile.

"Now you can leave Old Man." The blue-green eyed girl glared at the man, willing him gone.

"Alright, I'll be in my office." The man said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Honoka. I expect you in my office once your friends have left." He added.

"Yes Papa." The girl said simply, the man going inside.

"And that was the Old Man." Aya stated as though it wasn't obvious. "Let's go inside."

* * *

A movie or two later.

"Bye bye!" Honoka called as she waved to the group of hosts as they left.

"What she said!" Aya yelled after them.

"Well...I need to go see Papa." The older girl reminded her sister, stretching a bit with a yawn before beginning to walk off.

"Do you want me to go with you?" The younger asked, her sister waving her off.

"No need." The dirty-blonde said simply, smiling back at her sister before walking up the stairs and towards the office.

* * *

"You're later than I expected." Kuro said when he saw his eldest daughter enter the room, closing the door partly behind her. She didn't know that her little sister had followed her and was standing just outside the door.

"I'm pretty sure Ayaka is trying to get one of the twins, they stayed longer than I intended." Honoka explained simply.

"I see...well, since those boys mean nothing to you we can go ahead with the wedding in a month or so." The man stated, his daughter's eyes narrowing.

"...Yes." She said after a moment, eyes back to normal and a fake smile on her face.

"Good. Now, get to bed...I don't need your marks dropping because of that stupid sleeping problem of yours." The man gestured for her to leave the room, which she did.

* * *

"A-Ayaka?!" Honoka demanded when she noticed her little sister after leaving the room and closing the door.

"You're not getting married." Aya growled, glaring at her sister.

"It was planned out a long time ago Ayaka, I can't change it now." The older smiled that false smile as if to say she was fine, though that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"I don't give a damn! You're marrying Kaoru!" The younger yelled, causing her sister to cover her mouth with her hand, eyes narrow.

"Ayaka...shut up." She snarled with the narrow eyed, suddenly looking dangerous. Her sister licked her hand, causing her to pull it away sharply.

"What's your problem, I just want-"

"I said shut up!" The dirty-blonde screamed, causing her sister to freeze before beginning to appear to cry. "...I'm going to my room." Without looking at the brunette the eldest Satou sister left her in the halls, alone. Aya bit her lip, leaning against the wall and sliding down it before beginning to truly cry.


	6. The Satou Sister's Fight

"Uh oh...they're not talking again..." Huni stated in the Host Club...indeed, the Satou sisters weren't talking to one another.

"Did they have another fight?" Kaoru asked, concerned with the sisters.

"So it would seem." Kyouya said simply, watching the two. The younger was arguing with the older twin again and the older was carrying trays of drinks and food.

"Why are you suddenly so angry with me anyway?!" Hikaru demanded, they'd stopped fighting for a while and the sudden start again annoyed him...especially when he didn't know why.

"Because you irritate me!" Aya yelled back angrily, glaring. Normally her sister would have stepped in at this point, but it seemed that the fight between them was keeping her from doing so.

"Why?! What the hell did I ever do to you?!" The older ginger responded with his own glare.

"You just...you just irritate me. That's it." The brunette took a deep breath; trying to calm down...she really shouldn't have been taking her anger out on the boy.

"Is anyone free around this time next month?" Honoka asked suddenly.

"Yes...why?" The younger black haired boy questioned.

"I'm getting married." The sentence was met with silence for a good few minutes.

"A...at your age?" Tamaki asked, suddenly looking unsure of the situation.

"Yep." The dirty-blonde smiled. Kaoru stared at her for several moments before pulling on his brother's sleeve to get his attention and whispering to him.

"Kaoru isn't feeling well; we're going to go home." The older golden eyed boy said, the group nodding in understanding as the two left.

"Did you know about this?" The younger blonde asked the brunette Satou.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Is that by chance why you're fighting?" The spectacled boy questioned.

"Yes." The girl repeated.

"I see." He said simply.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruhi asked the blue eyed girl.

"Yep." She repeated as well, the same smile on her face. It seemed impossible to solve the fight without one of the two giving in to the other.

"We'll have to see if we can come or not." Kyouya said after a moment. "...But it shouldn't be any problem." He added. Suddenly the older sister's phone went off, causing her to put down the trey and look at the caller ID.

"Sorry, I have to go. My fiancée's waiting." She said, leaving without another word. The group looked around for her sister, only to find that she too had left.

* * *

"Getting used to him is going to be harder than I thought." Honoka sighed as she entered her home, looking tired and worn down. "Where is Ayaka?" She asked one of the servants.

"In her room I believe." The servant responded. The older sister gave a sigh of relief.

"Good." She said simply, walking to her own room...she hoped to get some sleep tonight, but she doubted it.

* * *

"I thought she liked Kaoru." Ayaka sighed, looking at the picture of her mother in her hands. "So...why would she want to get married to someone else?" She asked softly.

"I believe it's been planned out for quite a while Miss Aya...I doubt she could change it without leaving the house." The servant from earlier stated as she put down the trey of food for her master's youngest daughter.

"But she likes Kaoru!" The brunette exclaimed.

"That really doesn't change much. This is, after all, a business marriage." The servant explained.

"Then I'm talking to the Old Man!" Determined now, the girl dashed from her room.

* * *

"Yes Ayaka, what is so important you have to come to my office and bother me?" Kuro asked his youngest daughter as he looked up from his work.

"How dare you try to make Honoka marry someone!" Aya yelled angrily.

"This was planned out a long time ago, and she has agreed to it. I don't see the problem here." The man sighed.

"The problem is you're forcing her into something she doesn't want to do!"

"I know that." The dirty-blonde man suddenly smiled. "But what she wants doesn't matter much here, dear Ayaka. She has agreed to it, and that is all that matters. She will marry into the Itami family." The girl marched forward, knocking his pencil holder off the desk before storming out.

* * *

"Good morning." Honoka yawned as she entered her class, looking around. "Kaoru still sick?" She asked, his brother nodding.

"I was meaning to ask...you really getting married?" Hikaru asked, not looking happy himself about the statement.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled at him falsely. He frowned.

"And we're...invited?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's right." The dirty-blonde repeated. He simply looked away from her, displeased.

"...Kaoru won't be happy." He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I...I have to go." The blue eyed girl said suddenly, running off.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Honoka told Kuro, eyes narrow.

"You can't leave, the date has been set!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad...I'm not going to marry someone I don't love." With that she stormed off.

* * *

"Ayaka...I'm afraid Honoka has left." Kuro told his daughter as she returned home from school.

"It's your fault!" Ayaka yelled.

"Perhaps, but that isn't going to bring her back...I have no idea where she went." He stated.

"Don't ever talk to me again." The younger sister ran to her room, locking the door...and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"So, you just want me to make sure nothing happens to her at school?" Kyouya asked into his phone. "...Yes, that will be more than enough. I'll do what I can." He smiled a bit to himself, perhaps things might work out after all.


End file.
